Roger (MySims Kingdom)
Roger is a soccer coach who lives on Sport-A-Rama. He is a lively coach who always cares about teamwork and sportsmanship. Profile Who cares about winning and trophies when you've played the best game of your life? That's Roger for you. He bought Sport-A-Rama last year when King Roland had a craving for entertainment and action. You would've thought he would be happy to just sit there and watch cartoons with a cupcake in his hand, but with Roger's firm but kindness, he brought our faithful King just what he needed. Tasks The Game Begins Objective: Talk to Roger to see what he has to say about your arrival. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: It looks like Roger wants to speak with you. Initializing Task Dialogue From Roger: Hey there sports fans! You must be just what Cedella was talking about over there. I'm Roger, and we could really use your help! Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Roger introduced himself to you and explained what he needed you to do. Your Game, Your Stadium Objective: Decorate the inside of the stadium with 20 Domestic, 15 Fun, and 8 Cute. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Roger could use your help inside the stadium. Initializing Task Dialogue From Roger: What can I say, this will definitely not do for a stadium, it needs to suit the comforts of sports fans from far and wide! Can you maybe please help us with that? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: It looks like Roger's not pleased with his stadium. Maybe you could help by decorating it. Roger Says While Doing Task: It's nothing fancy really. All you're doing is sprucing up this rather ramshackle stadium and making it look like this year. At least until the FOOTBALL TEAM made me jealous last year! Roger Says When Task Is Complete: Well, I'd say, you've really outdid them this year! Now, Jack & Rhonda might need some help and maybe even Cedella. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: You've impressed Roger so much, that he thinks the football team will be jealous. We the Fans Objective: Decorate the outside of the stadium with 12 structure, and 20 paints. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Looks like Roger's got a plan to impress sports fans even more now. Initializing Task Dialogue From Roger: Omigosh! I completely forgot about the outside of our stadium! It must show even more soccer game readiness than ever before! Will you please aid us once again, (player name)? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Roger wants you to make the outside of the stadium look even more like the Sport-A-Rama asthenic. Roger Says While Doing Task: Don't just stand around, IMPRESS OUR BELOVED FANS! Roger Says When Task Is Complete: Now, THAT looks like an impressive blow-off we could agree with. Thanks again, beloved sports fan. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Thanks to you, the sports fans will feel right at home now. Additional Quests Roger Dodger Objective: Socialize with Roger and suggest another sport to coach next year. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: It looks like Roger has a thought in mind. Initializing Task Dialogue From Roger: Hey, (player name), our soccer game was a huge success this year, that many fans requested another sport to try coaching next year! Do you have any sport-tacular ideas on what to do next? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Help Roger think of a different sport to coach by socializing with him. Roger Says When Task Is Complete: Basketball, hey that's not such a bad idea! But, we're gonna have a bunch of work in progress here. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Roger has decided to coach basketball, with a different twist you know. I Build Slam Dunks ' Objective:' Decorate the inside of the stadium with 30 Domestic, and 25 Fun. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Roger's back at it again. Initializing Task Dialogue From Roger: Alright (player name), if basketball is what you seek, then we'll need to take this stadium to the maximum level of a FUNHOUSE! Let's go ahead and get cracking now shall we? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Upgrade that stadium to that max level for Roger. Roger Says When Task Is Complete: That's gotta work! You're a real pro, (player name)! Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Roger is pleased with his new upgraded stadium. After Storyline/Schedule Morning What Roger Says: *yawn* It's a beautiful morning for preparing for our next game! Area Roger is in: Outside of the stadium Noon What Roger Says: I've just finished my 2 mile jog this morning. But, now it's time for my visit with the coffee lady. Area Roger is in: Cedella's Refreshment Stand Afternoon What Roger Says: Some people say exercise is boring, but I say "Curse a thousand dumbbells!" If you really think about it, you can burn nearly 300 calories a day at my age. Area Roger is in: Inside the stadium Evening What Roger Says: It's game time! I've gotta polish my whistle and then I'll be ready to go. Area Roger is in: Inside the stadium Night What Roger Says: zzzz....walking, running, swimming, etc. zzzz.... Area Roger is in: Inside the stadium (sleeps if chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none) Category:Character Tabs